Distant Relations
by Regina Realson
Summary: Suddenly the past seemed to have caught up with Captain Amelia Doppler. Or has it. I am not very good at summaries. Just read the story and determine it for yourself. Enjoy! Warning-there is blood in this story and dramatic situations.
1. Sudden Sounds

This is a story that takes place about a year after the treasure planet trip. I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up. Enjoy my long ramblings.

Amelia Doppler yawned and rolled over. The moon shaped spaceport was out in the faintly starlit sky and insects were chirping just outside the Doppler mansion. Delbert, Amelia's husband, snored loudly, drool running in a stream down his cheek to converge with the lake he was slowly drowning in. Opening her large green eyes, Amelia sat up.

The curtains rustled from the slight wind that drifted through the open shutters of the balcony. But even their brief rustle did not disturb the still silence of the early morning. The captain pulled the covers off of her and grabbed her bathrobe that was hanging on a stand beside the large bed.

Wrapping it around her perfectly shaped body, Captain Amelia Doppler walked over to the balcony. She leaned against the balcony railing and gazed with her cat eyes at the meadow behind the house. Suddenly, just as she had become comfortable at the railing, a loud crash came from the kitchen area.

Dashing out of the balcony and master bedroom, Amelia sprang down the stair nimbly. She reached the kitchen door within moments after leaving the bedroom balcony and cautiously looked in.

Nothing looked disturbed in the kitchen, so Amelia entered and looked around. A large pot was lying on the tile floor, undoubtedly the source of the noise. Thinking that Delbert had put the pot in a precarious position, she sighed and walked over to pick it up. A small sound from behind her made her freeze and then turn around. There was nothing there, but the door was wide open. She had left it half closed.

"Delbert?" she asked warily holding her robe closer around her body. "Darling, are you there?" There was no answer. A cold wind blew through the kitchen and for the first time, Amelia noticed that the large kitchen window was open. She had locked that window only hours before heading to bed.

Her heart began to beat faster as she slowly walked toward the gaping window. Amelia looked over at the windows lock and found it broken; torn from the window frame by a strong hand. The sound of the door closing behind her, sent shivers up her spine. She quickly spun around and gasped.

Standing mere paces from her was a masked man dressed in black; his hand grasping a long sharp knife.

**Please review. **


	2. Peaceful Plans

This is chapter 2. If it is well liked and well reviewed, then I shall continue it. Please enjoy chapter 2.

James Hawkins sat in the large classroom listening to his most hated subject, Proper Grammar. The enormous pig-like woman named Professor Huntkul, was lecturing about the proper uses of conjunctions, in her high pitched nasally voice, while the students in their high backed chairs either gazed off into space or wrote down notes. Jim, who was of the second category, wished he could just skip the class altogether. But the constant want in the back of his mind was to do well in the Interstellar Academy, and to do so; he would have to pass grammar.

But even though he had good grades and tried hard to learn, Jim still hated the classes that Professor Huntkul taught. Thankfully she only taught two, but those two were the some of the most crucial to Jim's report card. Proper Grammar and Higher Engineering were two of the more prized classes in the Interstellar Academy; two of its jewels that they showed the most pride in. Jim however, though he had no dislike for the classes themselves, had no pride in saying he had finished grammar class that day or the next.

Finally just as Professor Huntkul's voice had reached its most annoying point, the bell rang shrilly throughout the large academy. It was one sound that no student ever found annoying; the sound of their liberty being proclaimed for that day and, as it was Friday, the next two days. Jim hurriedly scrawled his homework assignment down in his electric notebook and smashed in the save bottom at the bottom. Then he gathered his books together and made for the door.

"Hey, Jim!" Shouted his friend, David Shepherd from the other side of the locker room. "Wait for me, Jim." His smaller friend jogged up to walk next to him and socked him on the shoulder. "You gonna try out for the solar surfer tryouts?" He asked as they both crammed their stuff into matching lockers. Jim shrugged.

"Maybe. I just hate all the special rules." As if to emphasize his point he adjusted his tight uniform. "I hate these things." David nodded in agreement.

"You totally said it, man. But come on, you gotta sign on to my team!" He looked pleadingly at Jim, who looked away.

"I'll think about it." He stopped in front of a vending machine and began shoving coins into its coin slot. "This weekend though I can't. Captain Doppler wanted me to come help her do paperwork and that means I get to see my Mom, B.E.N and Morph." David looked up from his shiny boots. "Sorry, but I would rather spend two days playing around and stacking papers than killing myself on that thing you call a solar surfer." David shrugged.

"I guess I would rather too. Hope you have fun, Jim. Gotta run." And with a wave of his hand, David disappeared around the corner. Jim laughed at his friend's never ending supply of energy and walked toward the exit. He was looking forward to a relaxing weekend.

If you like my story I will continue it. Please review. TTFN.


	3. Odd Oddities

Because the first and second chapters were so well received, I have written chapter three. I know you all hate cliffhangers, so there will only be a few. Enjoy!

Delbert Doppler rolled over and patted the empty covers next to him. Normally his wife not being in the bed would not really disturb him. She often arose in the night to look in on their sleeping children or to work on her papers. But he was concerned that she had not been getting enough sleep in the past few days, and decided to go get her and bring her back to bed.

Delbert searched briefly for his glasses and shoved them on. Forgetting to grab his bathrobe, the sleepy doctor ambled out of the bed and yawned. He ungracefully smacked the light switch down and the bedroom light flickered and came on. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes, Delbert stumbled out into the balcony and peered around.

The insects' chirping was fading as the sun would soon be rising, and Delbert saw nothing but darkness. He turned and went back into the bedroom trying to figure out where his wife might have gone. He noticed the bedroom door was open and that Amelia's bathrobe was gone from its stand. Figuring she was in the nursery, he left the bedroom and headed for the large room that served as the nursery for the Doppler's young children.

He reached the door and found it shut. Knowing that it was customary of Amelia to leave the door open, he gazed bewildered at the closed door. Finally he shrugged and opened the door. Darkness lit every other moment by a flickering nightlight met his eyes. Even though the light was not on, Delbert could see plainly that Amelia was not in the nursery. Odd, he thought as he closed the door.

Suddenly a memory of her falling asleep at her desk awoke inside Delbert's mind and he headed for the study. The study that the two of them shared was on the first floor not far from the kitchen. Delbert walked heavily down the solid steps and on through the living room and into the study. It was empty, save Amelia's papers that were stacked neatly in short piles on her desk. Delbert scratched his head; the whole thing was beginning to confuse him. Still he had one place left to search.

He really doubted that he would find his wife in the kitchen, but knowing he had looked in every other normal place, Delbert strode for the kitchen. To his deep amazement the door that he was for sure he had left open, was standing closed. He wrinkled his nose and sighed. The whole night was becoming odder and odder. Delbert opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

The cold night air that assailed him as he entered got his first attention as he had remembered clearly asking Amelia to close the kitchen window. Only after he had shivered and wished for his bathrobe did he notice his wife lying on the floor.

Delbert froze from shock. Then in a slow daze, he approached her. Something wet was pooled on the ground near Amelia's still body and Delbert thought at first it was water. Being sensible, he turned on the light before rushing to her. The light revealed the cold liquid on the tile to be blood and it came from a deep knife wound in Amelia's chest.

**There you have it, chapter 3. I am flipping back and forth between Jim and the Doppler's, hope you don't mind. Be prepared for the next chapter. Yes you guessed it, it will be about Jim. **


	4. Mousy Mysteries

**Chapter 4 is here. Please review and please enjoy this little story. **

"I can't believe how much you've grown, Jim." Sarah Hawkins commented as she compared a recent image of her son with an older picture. "Seems like only yesterday you were going to grade school." Jim laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He threw a blob of cookie dough to Morph, his little shape shifter pet, and continued stirring the bowl of batter. "This stirred enough yet mom?" He asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"Yes, they should be done. Just set it over on the other counter." She yawned and looked at her wall clock. "Goodness, it is past 3." She giggled a little as she noticed that Ben had fallen asleep at the table. "Go on, Jim, it is time for bed. Take Ben with you. I think he's asleep already." Jim nodded and picked the heavy robot up from the table. "Just put him on the couch, Jim!" His mom called from the other room.

"Gotcha." Jim called back. After placing Ben on the living room couch, Jim headed for his bedroom. "Nice to be home, huh Morph?" Morph cooed and changed into a "welcome home" rug. Jim chuckled when he saw it.

He pulled off his boots and his shirt and climbed into his bed. The night was cool and silent; perfect for sleeping dreamlessly. Jim yawned and pulled the covers over his body. Morph melted into a puddle on the nightstand and fell asleep.

Slowly the night passed on. Jim tried to fall asleep for a good hour before giving up and rising from the bed. Tired but not terribly sleepy, he walked over to the window and looked out. From his upstairs bedroom window he had the perfect view of the Montressor spaceport, glowing like a real moon in the star specked sky.

Jim was just getting ready to return to his warm bed when he saw a buggy coming down the road toward the Inn. Due to the hour and the speed at which the buggy was coming, Jim knew it was either something important or something terrible. He hoped it was the first.

Jim pulled his shirt and his boots on quickly, ran a hand through his hair and rushed for the steps, being careful not to wake any of the Inn's customers. A banging noise came from the front door and Jim knew he would have to act quickly to save the sleeping inn occupant's night. Dashing for the door, Jim looked through the peephole.

Standing on the doorstep in his woolen underwear, was the mud caked Doctor Delbert Doppler. Jim gasped as he took in the doctor's full appearance and quickly opened the door for him. Thinking almost immediately that it was another mouse or maybe a spider, Jim reassured the man.

"Okay, Doc, no matter how big it is I can help you." Doctor Doppler looked terrified beyond words and he just stood on the doorstep staring. Jim could not help but think back to the last time the very scene before him had taken place.

One-month ago-

"Jim, it's a…a…a house…I mean mouse!" Doctor Doppler stammered as Sarah and Jim helped him into the their kitchen. "Amelia needs your help, Jim! I keep telling her it is inhumane to kill mice, but she keeps wanting to zap it with her gun!" Jim and Sarah held back their laughter and nodded as if they sympathized with the poor doctor.

"I'm sure Captain Amelia can pick it up and throw it outside, just as easily as killing it, Doc." Jim said forcing himself not to smile at the image of Captain Amelia gently tossing a mouse out into the grass. She would never so that. She response to Jim's asking her to do that last time had been, "What and let the dreadful rodents breed, not today Mr. Hawkins!" that mouse had gotten "zapped" beyond recognition and then was tossed outside by Captain Amelia. Doctor Doppler had nearly fainted.

"No, Jim. I think she will kill it like the last one." Doctor Doppler blubbered. "Please Sarah." Sarah turned to Jim.

"Go on and take care of the mouse, Jim. Then we can all get some rest." Sarah sighed and went to make herself some tea.

The whole affair had ended with Jim and Captain Amelia cornering the little beast and then Jim taking the mouse out of her pistol's range. He still had the mouse in a little cage in his room.

Back to the present-

"Mouse?" asked Jim as he took the shaking Doctor's arm to help him inside.

"No!" Delbert stuttered taking the seat Jim offered him. "It's Amelia." Jim swallowed his laughter. He could tell that this was serious. Sarah emerged from her bedroom and hurried over to see what the problem was.

"Delbert! You look terrible! What's wrong? Is it the children?" Delbert shook his head.

"I found Amelia in the kitchen." He said softly like it was a terrible thing. Jim looked up at his mom. "She was laying on the ground." He whispered softly. "I turned the light on and…" he trailed off.

"Go on Delbert."

He took in a deep breath. "She had a knife in her chest. Blood everywhere. I was afraid to move her." He began to cry softly. Sarah gasped and rushed out of the room the find her medical bag. Jim just sat in his chair and stared at the closed door. His only thought was on who might have wanted revenge on Captain Amelia: Silver.

Please Review. I know it is terrible, but it will get better.


	5. Gullible Guilt

Here is chapter 5. I hope you have liked the other four. I must warn you though… there is a bit of graphic information in this chapter, like blood and a knife wound. If you faint when reading about blood, I must warn you not to read this chapter. Please review!!! 

Jim, Sarah and Doctor Doppler arrived at the Doppler mansion after a long hard hour of driving. The poor befuddled doctor was shaking like a wet leaf in a stout wind and Sarah decided it would be better if he waited in the buggy. He nodded briefly, though Jim was certain that he did not even hear the words.

Jim and his mom quickly entered the huge mansion and headed for the kitchen. Sarah froze as the sunlight revealed the wounded captain. Dark red blood was pouring down from the knife blade still buried in her small chest and pooling around her in a scarlet flood. Jim gasped but rather than freezing at the door, he rushed over to her.

Captain Amelia's eyes fluttered open and she gasped for air. Jim stared as a stream of blood trickled from her mouth and down her neck. Her large eyes were open wide in panic and pain; her mouth moved as though she was trying to speak but the injury made it hard for her to speak.

Jim slowly made out the one word she was trying to say, Delbert. He turned to his mom. "She needs a doctor, mom!" He shouted jarring his mother from her shocked stance. "I'll stay with her, take Doc and go get a Doctor!" Sarah nodded and ran from the mansion, headed for the buggy. Jim began to search the kitchen for something to stanch the flow of blood.

Amelia tried hard to stay conscious, but the pain and sleepiness that assailed her every moment kept pulling her deeper and deeper into an unconscious. She heard voices talking to her. Delbert, she thought. The children. But all her thoughts came back to the throbbing intense pain that flooded her whole body. Her lungs begged for the air that they could not adequately fill with and the sharp taste of blood filled her mouth and throat.

Using a dishtowel, Jim tried to halt the thinning stream of blood that was still oozing from the knife wound. He knew by her pale color and weak pulse that she was losing too much blood. Where was that Doctor? Jim looked over at the door. The nearest hospital was a good two hours drive away. Even driving fast, Jim knew it would be over an hour till help arrived. He had to stop the bleeding now; or Captain Amelia would die.

Leaving the stricken woman briefly, Jim retrieved the medical bag his mother had dropped on the kitchen floor in her haste to go for the doctor. He unzipped in and was almost overcome by the strong fumes of alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. Searching in its bulging interior soon proved difficult, Jim finally gave up and dumped its contents after being poked twice by a sharp hidden pair of scissors.

Sifting through the pile, Jim came across a large roll of cotton wadding. "Perfect!" he said to no one in particular. Rushing back to Captain Amelia, Jim gently lifted her small body and began wrapping the wound. He thought about removing the knife, but decided against it. Removing the knife would only increase the blood flow. Jim was able to wrap the thick cotton material around her chest five times before he ran out of material. He tied the end off and slid her gently from his arms back onto the floor. Her head hit the floor rather hard, and Jim winced. "Sorry!"

An hour passed and twice Jim thought that Captain Amelia had stopped breathing. Every time proved him wrong and now as he watched her lungs labor to breath, he found himself holding his own breath.

Almost more pressing on him than anything else, was the conviction that it had been John Silver who had attacked the captain. Jim knew deep in his heart that in a way he had caused her injury. By letting Silver go, he had put Captain Amelia's life on the line. And if she died. Jim froze. He did not even want to think about that. She was a loving wife and an adored mother. A valiant officer and a feared opponent, she couldn't die. Hadn't she told Jim herself once that she had fought in more battles than he had heard about?

But Jim admitted bitterly to himself that she was mortal. Suddenly his musings brought to light a new fear. The Doppler children. No one had checked on them in the great haste to help their mother. Jim's heart almost skipped a beat. What was he to do? Drop the dieing Captain Amelia and rush to see if the four sleeping babies were all right? Jim knew that that was the only thing he could do.

After setting the captain on the floor, Jim ran up the stairs two at a time. His heart jumped into his throat as he approached the nursery. The door had been ripped open!

**I am not leaving you on a cliffhanger. Because I have already written chapter 6 and will be submitting it about the same time you finish reading this chapter. The longest you might have to wait is an hour. I have a slow Internet connection. TTFN. Please Review. At least say "I liked it or I didn't". **


	6. Checking Cribs

Okay dokay, you are now about to read chapter 6. I will spare you the long intro. Read it, enjoy it review. Thank you. 

Jim cautiously entered the nursery. The four cribs that were arranged in a neat pattern against the wall looked untouched, while the whole rest of the room had been sacked. The only things that were in one piece save the cribs, was the carpet and walls. Jim walked swiftly over to the crib that the Doppler boy slept in and peered over its high side. He had always wondered why Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler had gotten their children such high walled cribs. Captain Amelia just about had to climb onto a stool just to lift her children out of the beds.

A mass of blue star covered blankets and pillows were all that Jim saw in the bed. At first he thought the child was missing, but the small snore from the foot of the bed proved him wrong. Sighing Jim pulled the thin coverlet back to reveal the oldest Doppler baby, Matthew. He had his little thumb stuck into his mouth and a thin line of drool on his cheek. Matthew was the little miniature of his father.

Jim moved then from Matthew's bed on to Georgina, the blonde baby. She was also sleeping in amongst her pink star covered blankets. After gazing at the beautiful baby for a brief moment, Jim moved on to Sarah, the brunette baby. Jim's mother Sarah had been overjoyed when the Doppler's had chosen their friend's name for their baby. Sarah was sleeping on her tummy in a tangles mess of cream-colored blankets. One more baby.

Little Caroline had a dark green bed. Jim peered over the sides of the bed and searched with his eyes the empty crib. Caroline, the red headed baby, who looked exactly like a carbon copy image of her mother, was gone! Jim wanted to cry out. He knew now that it could not have been Silver. Or could it have been?

**Short, I know, but my mom is forcing me to go to bed and I have to obey her. Goodnight! I will write more later this week. TTFN! Please review.**


	7. Waking Warily

I have taken a few extra days off due to being sick. I cannot control my physical health. So I am sorry but it was out of my control. Here is chapter 7. I had extra time to think, so this chapter might, hopefully, be better than it might have been. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Disney owns them all, except my own characters. Please Review! Enjoy!

Jim Hawkins awoke with a start and took in a sharp breath. The vivid images, of the nightmare he had just had, clung to his memory as he tried to shake them away with a sweaty hand. Soft light from the starry sky shone in through the thin bedroom curtains. A slight breeze lifted the curtain as if to gently dust them with is breath.

Shoving the blanket back from over his hot body, Jim lay listening to the soft hum of the fan that spun, unseen, above him. It sounded in his sleepy mind like the calm gentle lapping of a wave running from the sandy beach. It would have even lulled him back into slumber, but at the next moment, an arm from the other side of the bed grabbed Jim's left arm and a cry shook the bedroom.

"Jim, get the baby." His wife, Kimberly moaned as she drowsily shook his arm. Totally alert now, Jim yawned and climbed out of the queen size bed. The dark shape in the corner of the bedroom that held the screaming infant was illuminated faintly by a star shaped nightlight.

The over tired baby became quiet as if a strange magic had over come his desire to cry when Jim lifted him up out of the crib. Patting the small baby on the back and pacing slowly from one end of the room to the other, Jim comforted his son.

Finally after an hour of pacing and gentle rocking, the baby fell into a deep slumber. Carefully walking back to the crib, Jim placed the baby under the snowy white blanket. A soft sigh escaped the sleeping infant's pink lips and Jim smiled at the innocence present in his son.

Early the next morning Jim and Kimberly awoke to their son screaming for attention and his breakfast. Both tired parents groaned in unison and climbed out of the bed that they had planned to sleep in till 7 am.

Jim unhurriedly dressed as Kimberly fed the baby.

"Are you going to work today?" Kimberly asked as she rocked and nursed little Victor.

Jim nodded, still to asleep to dare a response. "Great, I'll go down to see your mom and see if Ben can baby sit Vic while I go shopping. Maybe I'll pick up a ham or something for supper."

"That sounds good. Don't forget that we need some fruit. Perps are good." Jim finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into his uniform pants. "Hand me my jacket would you?" He asked his wife who was sitting next to the stand it hung on. She reached over and pulled it from the wooden hanger.

"Here." After throwing it in his direction Kimberly resumed nursing the baby. Jim caught the uniform jacket and slipped it on, doing its eight buttons into a straight line. "You look so distinguished in that uniform, Jim. Or shall I say Ensign James Hawkins." She added in a strict deep voice sounding very much like Jim's senior officer, Major Denrey. He gave her a small smile that ended with a yawn.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember is not Ensign yet, just junior Ensign." Kimberly snorted.

"What's half a star?" Jim shot her a strict look over his shoulder.

"It's what keeps me at a desk instead of on a ship." Kimberly smiled.

"I like you having a desk job." She didn't look up to see his reaction.

"Yeah, I know." He set his tri-cornered hat on his head. "Actually I was not planning on going to Navy Headquarters today. Doc wanted me to help him with some research he is doing. Something about human emotion. I'm the only human that would volunteer to answer any of his questions, so I'm gonna swing by the Doppler Mansion and see if I can't get it out of the way." Kimberly finished with Victor and handed him off the Jim.

"Guess it would be bad to have to do it tomorrow, huh?" she asked casually as she pulled her nightgown off and reached for her dress. Jim shrugged.

"I don't really want to have him begging me all month." Victor clapped his hands together and sneezed, causing both of his parents to share a brief chuckle.

"Come here baby." Kimberly cooed as she finished buttoning her dress and offered to take Victor from Jim.

"Oh, no. You are gonna make me breakfast. I'll get him dressed." Kimberly shrugged and leaned forward across the bed she was making to kiss her son's head.

"Gruel sound good." Jim grimaced.

"Call it porridge, please. It sounds better."

After a quick breakfast of runny gruel, which was the fastest meal Kimberly could make, Jim was headed off to the Doppler Mansion. Due to future plans of having three kids, Kimberly and Jim were saving up money for a little house. Jim had thought that transportation was just as important as housing, but Kimberly had not agreed. His losing the battle was the reason that he was walking. Not that Jim disliked walking, it just meant that he had to start for work a good two hours before he was due, in order to not be late.

As Jim walked the images of the past 5 years presented themselves to him. His arrival at the Interstellar Academy at the age of 17. The terrible attack on Captain Amelia and the kidnapping of little Caroline, when he was 19. He hated more than anything else the memory of that awful night. Skipping past it, he saw his graduation from the Academy and his first date with the beautiful Kimberly Hanner. Then the memory of how lovely his bride had looked when she had walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Victor's first cries in the white hospital room and the first diaper changing session he had done were all imprinted in his memory. Yet none of them were so deeply embedded as the memory of the horrific night of Caroline Doppler's kidnapping.

In a way Jim had felt guilty that he had been able to move on from that point with so much ease. Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler had forgiven him for allowing Silver to escape, but Jim knew that deep in their hearts they blamed him for part of their daughter's kidnapping. And if the feeling of being partly responsible for Caroline's kidnapping was not enough, Jim also had Captain Amelia on his conscious. Due to the dreadful damage the knife wound made by her attacker had done, Captain Amelia had become almost bedridden. She had been forced to completely give up her command of the RLS Legacy and could barely do anything independently.

Jim arrived an hour after starting at the Doppler Mansion with tired feet and a heavy heart.

**I hope you liked it. It is different from what you might have thought it would be. Please Review. I will try to get chapter 8 up sometime this month. I am very busy though between school and other things. TTFN! I love reviews!**


	8. Queer Questions

It has been a while since chapter 7 so I have decided to prop myself up on pillows and complete chapter 8 for you. Yes, I am sick today. Goodness I hate being sick. Anyway, I do not own Treasure Planet. I only own my people, such as Kimberly and Victor. Please enjoy the story and please review. Your reviews are a highlight in my life. Note to reader: it has been a while since chapter 6. I suggest you go back and read that chapter again to get the full meaning of this chapter. If you don't, the end may take a bit of figuring on your part. 

Jim's third knock had echoed into the large house for about three minutes before Delbert swung the front door open.

"Oh! Jim! I wasn't expecting you till noon." He said quickly ushering Jim into the front living room. "I would have come to the door sooner but… I was in the study and did not hear you." Jim nodded and followed Doctor Doppler into his large roomy study.

"It was no problem, Doc." Jim said taking the chair that stood in front of the Doctor's desk.

"Now, lets see. Coffee and then questions, or the other way around? Which would you prefer?" Jim shrugged.

"I already had breakfast so I'm okay with starting now."

"Excellent! Then we'll begin immediately." Seating himself behind the large study desk, Delbert paused to glance down a sheet of paper on his desk. "When you fell in love, what were the most important emotions that you felt?"

Jim stared at the Doctor in disbelief. _What kind of a question was that? _"You lost me, Doc."

"Alright, I can repeat…"

"No! That's not what I meant." Jim leaned his body against the soft armchair and propped his elbows up on the desk. "When I fell in love with my wife, there were no emotions. At least not that I could count. I mean, I felt love, joy, I was a bit scared." Delbert nodded.

"But you did not feel a big bang." Jim sighed.

"Doc, we are not talking about science here. I fell in love over a gradual time period. It wasn't like I walked into a room, saw Kimberly and fell head over heels in love with her. It was not a evolutionary big bang." Doctor Doppler rubbed his hands together in frustration and sighed.

"Maybe I should just go on to the next question. What type of emotions did you feel last time you were in the rain?"

Jim wanted the tile floor to open up and swallow him. _Where did he come up with these questions? _Thoughtfully running a hand under his hat, Jim tried hard to remember what he had last thought when in the rain.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I swore a little bit. I was angry, because I had to walk for two hours in pouring rain. I was wet and miserable when I got home and my papers and files were all ruined and had to be redone. Does that answer your question?" Doctor Doppler nodded and scribbled a few notes down in a green notepad.

"Ready for the next question, Jim?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He muttered unhappily, crossing his arms over his chest.

After three long hours of answering the most absurd questions, Jim finally found himself being led from the study. It was 12 o clock and a maid was laying out a nice looking lunch in the dining room.

"Please join us for lunch, Jim. It's the least I can do to repay you for helping me with my research."

"Sure. Kimberly planned on eating lunch with my mom anyway." Jim happily responded. After sitting so long, he was prepared to eat anything.

"Speaking of Kimberly, how is she doing?" Doctor Doppler asked as he checked his watch with the wall clock. "Children should be home from school soon."

"She's fine. We've both been a bit tired due to Victor waking us up at 1 in the morning, but fine." Nodding in agreement, Delbert sat in his usual chair at the table and motioned for Jim to sit as well.

"Babies can indeed be hard to take care of. I remember when ours were babies. Amelia practically spent all night getting up to change diapers and rock them. I never was able to help her do it though." He added thoughtfully. "I was never woken up by them and Amelia never bothered to wake me." Jim shook his head. He knew how deeply Doctor Doppler used to sleep. However, since the night his wife was attacked, Delbert had become a lighter sleeper.

"So, um, how are the children?" Jim looked down at the rose printed plate in front of him. _Wonder if they eat sandwiches for lunch? _He had eaten several suppers with the Doctor before Delbert was married and only one meal since he had married. He knew from experience that wives were very good at changing menus. Kimberly had had to deal with his eating peanut butter sandwiches and a perp for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"They are wonderful! The girls are thoroughly enjoying school and Matthew, well, he is doing fine as well." Delbert trailed off when it came to his son. Matthew, though he was the spitting image of his father, had inherited none of his father or mother's brilliance. Both of the Doppler girls had, however, hereditary intelligence that made other children their age look imprudent.

"Glad to hear it. I know that I'm looking forward to Victor going to school." Doctor Doppler smiled.

"Yes, he defiantly will be an intelligent scholar. Speaking of scholars, I believe that that is my children at the front door." Jim peered around the dining room doorway and heard several knocks on the front door. They were not the random beatings of a 6 year old though.

Delbert rushed up to the front door and opened it widely. A tall young man wearing a mail uniform stood at attention on the doorstep.

"Are you Doctor Doppler, Sir?" He asked politely dropping his salute.

"Why, yes! Yes I am." Delbert stated taking a step toward the young mailman.

"I have a letter for you. It is addressed to Doctor Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Doppler. The return address is simply: Ms. Caroline Doppler, sir." The mailman rattled off, not knowing how important the little things he was reciting was.

**I am leaving you here, at this cliffhanger. I will make no promises about when the next chapter will be finished, sometime this month. Please review. TTFN.**


	9. Picky Pockets

For those of you who have been hanging on to the cliff I left you hanging on, thank you for your immense patience. I have several excuses as to why this chapter is so late in coming, but… I will not waste your time. I own nothing that belongs to Disney or Treasure Planet. Enjoy and thank you for all the lovely reviews. Thanks for the encouragement everyone!

Doctor Doppler stared at the precious letter as though it was a green alien that had threatened to cut off his head. His first impulse upon hearing the name of the sender had been to slam the door in the stupid mailman's face, but he had controlled himself and taken the letter nicely and then slowly shut the heavy door.

He placed the letter down on the dining room table and sighed deeply. _Open it Delbert, read it and then go get Amelia. _His hands began to shake as he pulled his envelope opener from his pocket and inserted it into the loose flap of the white envelope. _Was it really from his kidnapped daughter? If not then who sent it? _Sweat dripped from his forehead to envelope surface, but he still did not open it.

Something about the letter contents scared him speechless. It's contents could be a threat note some kid had scrawled out hoping to get money, or, Delbert shuddered, it could be the kidnapper writing to say that if he did not get so much money by a certain time. Delbert did not want to even think about what it might say. _Maybe I should read it later, after Jim has left and the children are in bed. _But the painful truth that the letter needed to be opened gnawed at him. Finally he broke the envelope open and pulled out the bleach-white parchment.

Jim watched the sweating doctor wrestle with opening the letter. The slowly moving time made it feel like he had been standing for hours and he almost wanted to snatch the letter away, open it and hand it back. When the doctor finally opened the letter and began to read the words written on both sides, Jim began to perspire himself. The letter could mean so much. He heard a faint sound behind him and turned to see Amelia Doppler, assisted by the maid, coming down the steps.

Amelia smiled when she saw Jim. Jim gave her a weak smile in return then nudged Doctor Doppler.

Delbert froze when he saw his wife entering the room. He had a slight idea of what the letter might do to the already delicate Amelia and hated to bring more on top of her already burdened life. Quickly stuffing the letter into his overcoat pocket, Delbert smiled at her and went to help her sit down.

Amelia's weak heart made it difficult for her to walk or do anything strenuous. Her days were mainly spent in bed or sitting in the upstairs study Delbert had made for her. The fiery temper that she had once had had been mostly put out by the attack and her stubbornness had been replaced with an almost childlike dependence. Delbert hated watching his wife painfully walk a few paces before stopping exhausted as though she had run 2 miles. But more than anything he missed the old Amelia, the one who had fought pirates and captained her own ship, the one who had stubbornly refused to be carried anywhere and the one who had fallen in love with a bumbling doctor.

"What is that in you pocket, Darling?" Amelia had not lost any of her sharp vision and she easily spotted the white envelope sticking slightly out of Delbert's left pocket.

"Oh! Ah! That? Well… it's uh." Delbert had not been stammering so badly in the last few months and it worried Amelia that he had lapsed into his old habit again. Suddenly she knew why he was stammering, for she picked up the clearly printed name on the corner of the envelope. She gasped and fell back into her chair.

"Oh Delbert! Why didn't you tell me?" guilt flooded Delbert's mind and he wished he could erase the pain in his wife's beautiful green eyes.

"I meant to but it just got here." He decided the truth would be easier for both of them to hear and say. "I am so sorry, Amelia." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and gently gathered her into his arms.

"And you said your mother was coming next week." Delbert froze. _What did this have to do with my mother?_ Trying to understand what she was talking about, Delbert looked down at his pockets. A white corner stuck out of both pockets. He had received a letter from his mother yesterday and without thinking, or opening it, had stuck it in his left pocket. The coat had not been picked up for washing so Delbert had reused it in the rush to get his papers done before Jim arrived. Caroline's letter was in the right pocket.

Relief washed over him like the cleansing spray of a shower and he sighed. "Mother sent me a letter but I never opened it. Lets do that together before the children come home." Amelia nodded and Delbert carried her up to her study. What he did not know was that she had pulled the other letter out of his left coat pocket and had placed it carefully into her own pocket.

**Short, but I am very busy. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! TTFN. Look out for chapter 10 but… do not hold your breath, you will have passed out by the time I get it up. Hope you enjoyed it!!! ******


	10. Terrifing Threats

Here is chapter 10. It will be a very long one (at least longer than any I have written before it) I own nothing in it except what my imagination creates and I write down. Disney owns all of Treasure Planet and I would never say they didn't. Please review and please enjoy!

Jim watched Doctor Doppler carry Amelia back upstairs and then began to wonder what he was to do. Deep down he wanted to know what the letter had said but knew then was not the time to ask the doctor. _It'll come out soon_. He thought as he told the maid he would be back after lunch. She said she would have no problem telling Doctor Doppler the message and carried on with her domestic duties.

The sun was hidden behind several clouds as Jim began the walk to the Benbow Inn. He was glad that it was a cool day due to the 2 miles he would have to walk. Several buggies full of families on their way to a picnic or some over festive activity hurried by while public transportation shuttles whizzed past him high above his head. Jim felt like a speck in the constantly changing canvas called the world.

Delbert laid Amelia down on her couch like chair in her study. He pulled a regular chair up next to her and settled into it. "Now for that letter." He exclaimed softly pulling his mother's letter from his pocket. He failed to notice the missing letter in his other pocket. After opening it with his letter opener and pulling it out of its white sheath, Delbert began to read it. He read it twice to himself and then, after finding nothing that would upset Amelia, began to read it out loud.

**"Dear Delbert, Amelia and children,**

**I trust all of you are well and are enjoying good health. How is Willy doing in school? Last time I heard from you (which was a while ago) you had mentioned that he was failing 1****st**** grade. **

**I have plans to visit my sister Hannah in a week and thought I might stop by and see you one afternoon on the way back. If this would be any trouble, please let me know and I can change my plans. Do you still have that cold Delbert?**

**Yesterday I had a chilling scare. After stepping on my bathroom scales I noticed that since the last time I had weighted myself I weighed 200 more pounds! Thankfully the scales were broken. Now they are fixed and I weigh just what I should.**

**Hope I can see you all soon! I have a surprise for the children!**

**With bunches of love and lots of kisses,**

**Mom (Granny) XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **(kiss hug)"

Delbert looked up to see Amelia's reaction and found her smiling faintly.

"How sweet of your mother to remember your last letter, darling." Delbert nodded. His mother's memory was terrible.

"Yes it was. Do you think it would be nice to see her next week?" Amelia sighed softly.

"She wants to see the children not me, so it really doesn't matter much. However she will be visiting in two weeks again so, I see no reason why not."

"I'll send her a telegram first thing tomorrow." Delbert folded the letter and stuck it into his pocket, the left pocket. A fleeting glance told him that both pockets were full.

Delbert left the study to wait for the children to return from school and Amelia was left, oddly, alone. Carefully she pulled the already opened letter from her pocket and turned it over. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she read the return address again. _It was Caroline Doppler. _She felt guilty for taking it out of her husband's pocket but then again she knew that he would never let her see it anyway.

The letter easily slipped from its envelope and she unfolded it.

**Captain Amelia Doppler,**

**Your daughter is well and alive for now. I took her because you took something from me. Treasure for treasure, some would call it. Only you took it all from me, I only took one of yours. It was within my ability to take all you brats and kill your doctor. I know that I didn't kill you; it said so in the paper. I am sure you would like your daughter back and in one piece by that. I will give you one chance at figuring out who I am. You get it and I'll give back little Carrie. Deal? Read and try to figure out the following riddle. Good luck, you have 3 weeks starting when you read this letter.**

**Sighed,**

** X**

Dark was the night 

**Cruel was each star**

**There was no light**

**Great was the fear**

**Of me being so near**

**And the harsh click**

**Of my gun shooting**

**Running was man**

**Falling **

**Falling**

**Getting back up **

**Was dead before reaching**

**Did he stand**

P.S. I am watching you even as you read this. 

Amelia looked around the room as if expecting the writer to saunter out of the shadowy corner. Her heart pace had quickened from fear and she had half a mind to call for Delbert, but she didn't. Her pride had not died entirely and she hated having to call for help every time she turned around. She would figure out this riddle and get her daughter back even if it killed her.

Jim arrived at the Benbow Inn 30 minutes after lunch was over. Kimberly and his mom were talking in the kitchen, while Victor slept in a makeshift crib against the wall. BEN was rocking him slightly while humming a slightly off-tune version of "Rock- a- Bye-Baby" and Morph had fallen asleep curled up next to him.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Jim said softly entering the kitchen from the back door and walking over to stand next to Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and set her glass of water down.

"I thought you would eat lunch with the Dopplers?" Jim's mom gave him a sideways glance over her shoulder as she began to knead some bread dough that had finished rising.

"I didn't want to be a bother, besides they were really busy." Jim smiled and sat at the table. Kimberly began to make him a quick sandwich.

"What were they doing?" Jim cleared his throat, not really wanting to answer that question.

"Oh, Doc was doing stuff with letters and stuff like that." All his creative answer got was the full attention of both the women in his life and they didn't look like they believed him.

Delbert watched as the school bus pulled up in front of his house. He had plans to walk his children into the house and never let them out again. The letter's threat of watching them had given him the creeps and the last thing he wanted was anyone hurting the last three children he had. William was the first to get off the bus and hug/ latch onto his father, followed by Sarah and Georgina. Soon Delbert was dragging three children into the house, which had no intention of letting go of him until he gave them a snack.

"Alright, alright, I give up!" Delbert threw up his arms in mock defeat and all three children ran off toward the kitchen. Delbert stood silently by the front door wishing that instead of three children, there had been four.

**Here I leave you once more. Not really hanging on a cliff. I found it a suitable place to stop. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, please review! Chapter 11 will be up soon. (Hopefully) TTFN!!!**


	11. Hardly Hidden

**I have Whymeemolady to thank for this chapter. I had almost given up on this story when she not so gently asked me to continue it. So for her and all of you who have enjoyed reading this story here is chapter 11. **

The cold air from the open window ran its icy finger over the sleeping children in their beds. Georgina lay in her soft bed oblivious to her mother sitting next to her, watching her sleep. Barely two feet away from her bed, her sister, Sarah was wrapped in enough covers to make an Egyptian mummy jealous. Amelia watched the gentle rise and fall of her daughters' chests. Tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks as she remembered sitting in the very spot she sat then, only four cribs had graced the large nursery instead of two twin beds.

Creaking softly, the girl's bedroom door opened and Delbert poked his head in. He spotted Amelia; softly crying by Georgina's bed, and quickly went over to comfort her. She accepted his comfort and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his warm embrace. Delbert had changed greatly since their lives had been shaken. He was no longer the man in need of his wife's constant attention; but rather a guardian who Amelia felt safe and secure with.

Not wanting his wife's mounting sobs to wake his young daughters, Delbert carried Amelia out of the bedroom. The butler, who had been alerted by the soft crying, coming from the bedroom, stood at the stairway, ready to assist if he was needed. Delbert nodded briefly to the open door and Henry, the butler, rushed to close it.

"Close all the windows, Henry." Delbert said softly as he walked toward the master bedroom. Henry nodded understandingly and hurried off to wake Nelly, the maid, to help him.

Jim sighed as he finally finished telling his wife and mother what had taken place at the Doppler Mansion. He was starving, but his mom had insisted that he could eat after telling them the story. Now she hurried about getting the food around for him. It was slowly becoming dark outside, but due to it approaching Montressor summer the days were becoming shorter.

"What time is it BEN?" he asked as he bit into a sandwich. BEN scrambled up from the go-cart position he had been in on the floor and rattled off a complex system of numbers that meant nothing to Jim. "I'm not a robot, BEN!" Jim was a bit annoyed, but smiled as BEN tried to figure out which time zone Jim was asking about.

"It's 2pm!" Kimberly shouted from the other room over Victor's wailing. Jim finished his sandwich and headed into the business part of the inn to help his mother. Two waiters were busy taking orders from customers who had come for a late lunch or an early supper, while his mother was busily trying to placate a young child who had just realized he had too much salt on his Captain Flint Egg Rolls.

Suddenly Jim froze as he recognized an older man sitting at a table in the corner. Ducking back inside the kitchen and being careful to not bother the portly cook, he looked the man up and down. A floppy bag-like hood that partially hid his face had replaced the black tri-corned hat that usually covered a thick bandana. Jim knew him though, despite the disguise; John Silver was too unique to blend in.

Delbert sat on the large master bedroom bed holding Amelia as she cried herself to sleep. It was a nightly ritual. Finally he heard her give one last heart-wrenching sob before her head fell forward. Checking her breathing to see if she was asleep, Delbert carried her over to her side of the bed and tenderly slid her underneath the thick covers. Her head rested lightly against the soft pillow and he stared at her, wishing that the innocent angelic look that came over her as she slept would be present the entire night. Amelia usually had nightmares.

Draping his robe over the bed stand, Delbert climbed into the bed and set his glasses on the little stand as well. Wrapping both arms securely around his wife, he fell asleep thinking his nearness would protect her from the evil man who had threatened her life twice.

Silver sat with his back to the wall. He tried to keep his face hidden by the folds of his hood, but could tell by the odd look the waiter and a young man had given him, that it was not working. Risking his freedom and maybe even his life, Silver felt stupid. Yet, even as he felt stupid, the thought of coming as far as he had and then quitting was to hard for him. No, he had to see Jimbo and tell him that he had not been the one to kidnap the Doppler's little girl. Would Jimbo believe him? He had no idea. It had been a long time since Treasure Planet.

Looking up briefly, Silver noticed a fellow pirate sitting by the window. He went by the name of One Eared Blue, yet Silver knew that he was sharper than his name gave him credit. Using the cane he had had to use since Jim had rightfully stabbed his cybernetic leg, Silver hobbled over to One Eared Blue's table. He was recognized by Blue almost immediately as he settled into the thick chair.

"What you don doing her?" Blue asked, quickly looking both ways as the wanted man sat at his table. "Ta poice il get you fore you cif!" Silver waved off his concern.

"I ain't that worried, Blue. Besides, I hadn't done against the law in more dan a couple of years." Blue's eyes were large as the bowl of soup in front of him and his mouth hung like a rusty-hinged door.

"I get cert wit you, an I get lif!" Silver shrugged. He really did not think that the police would bother with Blue. The man was a hardly known scavenger more so than a pirate anyway.

"You know who'd take the Cap'tain's lass?" Blue shook his head. He knew about the story from hearing gossip but knew nothing of it other than that.

"Im levin fore I get sik." Blue tossed the passing waiter a few coins and then hurried from the Inn. Silver just sat with his back pressed hard against the chair.

**Well, if you haven't noticed, I finally figured out how to add default lines! I hope you liked the chapter and if you did, please let me know aka review. Thank you for your patience and I'll try to post chapter 12 soon. TTFN**


	12. Dreary DreamsPart 1

My Dear Reader,

Please enjoy this chapter that I have taken the time (3 days) to write. I have a terrible addiction that requires feed back- that means I really like reviews. )

Clasping my hands in front of me begging for your reviews,

Regina Realson

Note-this chapter has a bit of blood in it so do not eat as you read this. I do not want to be sued for making you… you get the picture.

Delbert heard the soft snap of the window being opened from his place on the bed. His first impulse was to leap out of the bed and grab the plasma gun that lay on the bed stand, but instead he lay still. Anger boiled inside him as he thought about how terrible it was that he couldn't seem to protect his family. That will soon change, he thought angrily loosening his grip on Amelia so he could attack if he had to.

Imagined enemies seemed to lurk behind the soft flaps of the thin curtains, as he lay in the large bed. Amelia moaned from her side of the bed and Delbert automatically wrapped his long arms around her again. She was cold to his touch.

A gust of wind blew the curtain straight up and Delbert sat up. Suddenly remembering that he had no closed the stupid window, he walked over to it. Mentally slapping himself and feeling terribly foolish, Delbert locked the window and headed back to bed. It would be a long night.

_Smoke filled the air as flames leaped around the burning remains of the ship. Pirates dotted the mostly destroyed deck with their bloodstained bodies and here and there an unfortunate Navy officer or crewmen joined the dead. It was a grim sight for young Captain Amelia Smollet, who stood on her bridge looking out over the enemy ship._

_Only an hour before a battle had been raging between the two vessels. The young captain had won, despite the ten-crew members she had lost in the battle and the countless injured. She felt proud as she surveyed the carnage before her and knew her crew had caused it. Few Navy captains dared take on pirates, let alone hunt them down; she had just done both those actions._

_"Captain!" she turned to see her trust worthy first officer, Mr. Arrow climb onto the raised platform of the bridge. "What shall we do with the prisoners?" He asked in his thick rocky voice. He had no injuries that the captain could see, but his usually spotless uniform was beyond filthy._

_"All prisoners to the brig, if you please, Arrow!" Amelia smiled as he gave her a friendly salute._

"_Aye, aye, ma'am!" Amelia turned back to the pirate ship. She felt a wave of grief pass over her as she saw some of her own men lying amongst the pirates. Nothing came without sacrifice, yet even as she thought about it, she suddenly wished she had stayed at the port. The young men, dead on the burning ship, were dead because of her decision. _

_Suddenly it became dark as the fire on the pirate ship died down. Amelia could hear several of her crewmembers yelling for lights and such. The darkness was a blessing for her; she could no longer see the twisted bodies of her dead crewmembers. _

"_Dark was the night"_

_Amelia froze as she heard herself read the first line of the threat note's riddle._

"_Cruel was each star"_

_She remembered how distant and dreary the stars had looked that night._

"_There was no light"_

_The riddle was too close to what she felt right then. Amelia wanted to find a light and look around knowing what would happen next._

"_Great was the fear"_

_The terrible feeling of being stalked hit Amelia as she lit the tall lantern on the deck._

"Of me being so near" 

_She whirred around to find a young pirate standing mere feet from her. He was pointing a gun at her chest._

"_And the harsh click"_

_The young man clicked the plasma cartridge into place and pulled the trigger._

"_Of my gun shooting"_

_The plasma blast missed Amelia's chest by inches and she swallowed before leaping into action. The young man began to run as she grabbed her gun up from the deck._

"Running was man" 

_She fired once and the young man fell into a crumpled heap on the bridge deck._

"_Falling"_

"_Falling"_

_The man groaned as she hurried over to him. He tried unsuccessfully to get up but Mr. Arrow seeing the pirate's desire to kill his captain shot him as he rose._

"_Getting back up" _

"_Was dead before reaching"_

"_Did he stand"_

_Her dream self stared down into the lifeless eyes of the young pirate. He looked to be in his late teens; maybe sixteen or seventeen. Nevertheless, he appeared much to young to be a blood- thirsty pirate; even to young to have tried to kill her. She had seen the fear in his eyes in the split second before he had pulled the trigger. _

Amelia opened her eyes. Her breath came in deep gasps from the dream she had just woken from. Delbert pulled her tighter against him as he sensed what had happened.

Suddenly it hit her; she knew who the kidnapper was. She rolled over to face Delbert, shaking him slightly to rouse him.

"Darling!" she hissed softly as he opened his sleepy eyes. "I know who took Caroline." Delbert's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth slightly.

"Who?" Amelia opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the squeak of a door opening.

"Yes, I am afraid it was I." Said a deep voice from the corner of the bedroom. A dark shape emerged from the darkened wall. The attacker had returned.

I believe I will leave you here. Dangling on one of my many cliffhangers. However, hold on, because the next chapter is on its way. I promise to have it up in a week. Sorry, but I am a very busy person. Oh-in case you wanted to know- I have rewritten this chapter idea four times, so I hope you really like it! TTFN Please review!


	13. Dreary Dreams Part 2

**This is part 2 of Chapter 12- Dreary Dreams. As usual I do not own any of this. Walt Disney and his underlings do. However, this is my plot…**

**There are not enough apologies in the world to describe how sorry I am for taking so long to post this chapter…and that it is so very short…**

**Though futile…my reasons are the following…writer's block, traveling, health issues, bad Internet connection and of course lack of time. ) I hope you can forgive me…**

Dreamy Dreams-part two

Jim took a deep breath as he peered out from around the kitchen door. Silver was still sitting by the window at the table that the strangely dressed alien had vacated. He looked like he was deeply drawn into the newspaper he was reading.

Not really knowing what to do, Jim sighed. Underneath the fear of the unexpected, he could not help but want to talk to Silver. After all, it had been Silver who had saved his life on Treasure Planet. Then again, Jim thought sadly, what good is that if he would try to kill someone else a few years later?

The memory of poor Amelia Doppler lying in a pool of blood with a knife in her chest caused the anger to ignite that he had almost been able to placate. How dare Silver waltz into the Benbow expecting him to run out and welcome him! He rose to his full height and without looking back, Jim strode out into the dining area and over toward the table.

The cyborg looked up from the slightly wet newspaper and smiled when he recognized Jim. It took him only a second before he realized Jim was not smiling in return.

"Evening, Jimbo." He said softly as he could. Jim just stared at him, the same anger that he had used when he had glared at Silver at the little palaver on Treasure Planet gleaming in his brown eyes. Silver also could help but notice that Jim had changed.

No longer the slightly clumsy cabin boy that had been on board the Legacy, Jim was a grown man with a purpose in his eyes and firm assurance in his step. Silver could see that much just from the way he had walked over to him.

"How dare you come here." Jim said each word softly. Silver cringed at the anger that stained the sentence. He had thought that Jim would blame him; yet it still hurt to be falsely accused.

"I'd not do it." Jim stared back into Silver's eyes as the simple words slid past Silver's mouth. The words seemed to have a hypnotic power, for neither one of the men moved for a full moment.

Finally Silver broke the silence.

"You think I'd nap the lass of the captn?" His eyebrow raised as he saw Jim's un-flickering resolve. "You do, don't you?" Jim said nothing. What would he have said? Too many years had hardened him toward the man he had once viewed as a mentor…a friend.

"Yes, I do." The simple answer brought a flicker of hope into the cyborg's heart. He could handle a logical Jim much better than a mad or grieving Jim.

"I's got proof that it was another." Silver almost smiled as relief lit Jim's eyes. So you do still think of me as a friend, boy, Silver reflected to himself.

"What?" Jim crossed his arms over his chest and deepened his frown. One thing he would clearly state was that he was serious.

"Just a few letters and such. Nothing so big as a drawn out cenfession." Silver smiled trying to lighten the mood. Jim blinked.

"Do you have this proof with you?" He asked, carefully studying the old pirate's face for mischief.

"No, but I got's it around." Silver stood up slowly and set his cane on the floor. "But you'll have to trust me to get it."

**To make up for how long it took me to post this I have gone ahead and written the next chapter as well. Thank you for your patience…Please review TTFN**


	14. Dreary Dreams Part 3

Here is chapter 14-the final part of Dreary Dreams…please review as I am ill and I wrote this from my sick bed…please excuse al

**Here is chapter 14-the final part of Dreary Dreams…please review as I am ill and I wrote this from my sick bed…please excuse all errors. As you all know I do not own Treasure Planet—Disney owns it.**

Jim hated the very idea of trusting Silver. Still there was a chance that he was telling the truth and he would hate to lose the chance to solve the mystery. Nothing mattered more in his life at that moment than finding Caroline Doppler.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jim muttered. Silver's smile grew in size.

"Easy, Jimbo. You could call the cops. You hadn't yet." Jim saw the logic quickly. Silver had the power to trick him; then again Jim had no problem calling for help.

"Fine. But if you try anything…" Jim let the threat hang. Silver was not stupid; he wasn't exactly trust worthy, but then again Jim knew that he really did not have a choice.

"7 o'clock, you'll be meeting me at the back door of the inn. I'll has the proof." Jim bit his lip.

"All right, I'll be there." Silver said nothing, but nodded as he paid the waiter and slowly limped toward the door.

"Are you all right, Jim?" Kimberly asked softly as they walked home. Jim hadn't said a word since leaving the Benbow and Kimberly was starting to feel concerned.

"Just thinking." Jim muttered. Victor gurgled about something and Jim almost smiled. He could not imagine the pain of losing his son.

"Is something wrong at work?" Jim shook his head, patting Victor on the back.

"No, nothing like that. Doc and I had a great time over his questions. Some of them were just interesting." He lied casually. As much as he hated lying to his wife, the fear of her getting involved and then getting hurt was too much.

Kimberly stopped walking and grabbed her husband's arm. Concern flickered in her blue eyes and Jim swallowed.

"What's wrong? I know you better than this." By habit, Jim nervously ran a hand through his short hair and sighed.

"I was just thinking about the Dopplers." That was all he needed to say. Kimberly nodded and smiled slightly to reassure him.

The couple walked in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally a sigh from their son broke the silence.

"Would you mind if I went out tonight?" Jim asked suddenly. He was careful to not sound worried; but the question in itself was odd.

"Where are you going?"

"I bumped into an old friend today and he wanted to talk. Kinda like a long-time-no-see get together." It was not really a lie…but then again if it were the truth, Jim would not have felt so guilty saying it.

Kimberly smiled one of her brilliant smiles.

"That's great, Jim. Which friend?" Jim nervously shifted his son to his other shoulder.

"David Shepherd. You know from the academy?" Kimberly nodded vigorously and laughed.

"You haven't seen him in years! Where is he staying?" She looked expectantly over at him and he swallowed.

"I didn't ask. It was kind of an unplanned meeting. We were both going some place and would be busy the rest of the day, so we agreed to have a snack later tonight. It slipped my mind till a little while ago."

"Jim, you can go anywhere you want. Just keep in mind that you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

7:45pm

Jim took a deep breath as he made his way across the road to the inn's back door. True to his word, Silver stood there. Darkness shrouded his face, but Jim would have recognized the old cyborg anywhere.

"Jimbo." Silver said simply, quietly greeting him. Jim nodded not really concerned with answering him. Whether or not Silver found it rude that he had received no reply, he didn't say.

"Here's be me proof." Silver handed Jim a folder. Although they lived in a modern industrialized world, paper was still fairly common. Jim opened the green cover and leafed through the many papers. Some seemed irreverent as if some disorganized person had stuffed them into a special folder marked 'odds and ends'. Still as he skimmed through page after page, some just looked important. Finally he came across something worth reading.

It was a newspaper clipping dating a good twenty years ago. Flashing across the top of the clipping in bold font was the statement that caught Jim's eye: 'Young Captain to go to Court over Killing'. It went on further to state that a certain Captain Jacobs had been nearly killed by Gregory Smitten, the only son of David Smitten. Jim frowned as the name Smitten flashed in his memory. But the fact that the guy was well known was all he could come up with. He read on further…

David Smitten was charging Captain Jacobs with brutality and unnecessary manslaughter. A few needless sentences explaining who was in the court case followed and Jim almost stuffed it back into the folder. Then he caught the story underneath the 'unnecessary manslaughter'.

Pirates had attacked Captain Jacobs' ship and just as the heat of battle had begun to cool, Gregory Smitten had tried and failed to kill the captain. In complete self-defense the boy had been shot, though neither the Captain nor the first officer would comment on who had actually killed the boy. It went on further to say that Captain Jacobs had won the appeal and had received a medal for valor rather than jail time.

"Silver, what does this have to do with anything?" Jim asked holding up the clipping. Silver smiled.

"You found the clue, Jimbo. You found the clue."

**Short, I know and this is a bit of a cliffhanger…but then again…I only have so much time. Please review if you enjoyed it.**


	15. Curious Clippings

Yes, surprise, surprise…I am back…My dear readers, you probably don't even read these Author notes, but if you do…Thank you so very much for your patience. This story has a few more chapters and then it should be finished…there will probably not be a sequel as I am really busy with 11th grade…

So without further ado…

Chapter 15

Curious Clippings

Jim sat back against the think wall of the apartment building that sat across from his own home. His eyes scanned the newspaper clipping and he sighed deeply as nothing came to mind. For some unknown reason the names seemed familiar. Captain Jacobs, Gregory Smitten, David Smitten…he thought…Who are you? There was a faded picture of the court case, but he couldn't make anyone out. It was much too faded to tell the people apart.

"Why would this have anything to do with Caroline?" He asked himself. The wind howled past his body in response and he shivered. It had been about an hour since Jim had met with Silver and most of the lights had been turned off. He gazed out into the darkness and sighed. Standing there with a clue in his hand and absolutely no idea what it meant was nerve-racking.

Silver hadn't said much after telling him it was a clue. He had sorta whispered something about finding the connection. Very helpful, Jim thought, digging his hands into his pockets and heading for his dimly lit street. Within a couple minutes, he slipped into his apartment and flicked a weak light on.

Squinting at the newspaper clipping, Jim tried to make out who the people were in the faded picture, but as before he couldn't. He could make out that it was a court picture and that there were at least four people. Though it was hard to tell, one looked taller than the other three, but then again it could have been the angle of the picture. Jim sighed and looked back down at the smeared article. It could be read with a careful eye but it didn't say anything about the picture.

A quick glance around the picture resulted in no new information and Jim came close to tossing it and heading to bed. But then he noticed a faint blurred bit of font underneath the picture. Figuring that it was probably the photographer's name, Jim dug through a drawer of tools and pulled out a magnifying glass. Placing it above the words he could just make out a Greg-, but that was all he needed to figure out that it was a heading for the picture. Hurriedly he flicked on a brighter light and read the words slower.

Gregory Smitten, left Captain Amelia Jacobs, right, Center----

Jim dropped the newspaper clipping and gasped. He had figured out who had kidnapped Caroline Doppler, and just why he had…

* * *

The man was huge and muscular with a handsome face. His face was twisted though with a nasty smile that sent shivers up Delbert's spine. The man beckoned at Delbert to get out of the bed with the large plasma pistol and Delbert hurried to obey.

"You look lovely, Captain." The man growled, pointing the large gun at Amelia.

"Mr. Smitten, I didn't kill your son." Amelia whispered, causing Delbert to bit his lip. She sounded so weak that he wanted to kill the guy for daring to hurt her.

"Oh I know that." Gregory Smitten chuckled. "But you were responsible for his death regardless."

"You took Caroline to make me pay for your son's death." Delbert stiffened greatly. This man stood at the end of his bed, threatening everything he held most. First his daughter and now his wife.

"How perceptive, Captain. You and your daughter have so much in common. Hair, eyes, and now I see that you both possess the same brilliance."

"Where is my daughter?" Delbert asked, careful to not startle the man, due to the gun and the fact that it was pointed at Amelia.

"Somewhere safe, don't worry, Doctor." Mr. Smitten sneered. He cocked the gun and moved it from Amelia to Delbert; turning so that his back was to the bed. "She will be joining you two soon."

The statement did nothing to calm Delbert's fears. It sounded as if this Smitten fellow planned to kill both him and Amelia. And then...Caroline.


End file.
